Bonnie and Clyde...or so I thought
by Rogue31
Summary: The famous couple Bonnie and Clyde and Marvel Comics famous couple Remy and Rogue are one. Remy and Rogue go through some similar situations Bonnie and Clyde went through.The first of what I hope will be many chapters.
1. Prologue

***The reason behind this 'new' part is because I went through and edited it. Yes! It's all edited so it should be good to read and less confusing. I hope.***  
  
  
The famous real life couple Bonnie and Clyde and to Marvel fans the famous X-Men couple Remy and Rogue.   
  
Setting: Bonnie worked as a waitress and thus that's what restaurant Remy's at.  
  
I changed a little to fit X-Men style.   
  
And if it sucks I'm sorry I'll never do it again.  
  
Same old I don't have permission from Marvel to use the characters. OF COURSE I don't make any money from this. If I did…well there might be something wrong there.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*Prologue  
  
  
  
"So after all these years you finally get in touch with me and now you say you want me to join your bank robbing gang?" Remy asked his brother, Bobby that sat in front of him.   
  
Bobby merely nodded, with a smile.   
  
They sat at a booth. In the back corner of the restaurant. All nearby tables were empty.   
  
Only a few were occupied and those tables were in the front of the restaurant.   
  
The few customers with lighted cigars or cigarettes; the heavy clouds of smoke were driven to the corner.   
  
Every so often Remy would wave his hand in the air so he could see a little clearer.  
The corner seemed dark compared to the rest of the restaurant. A dim light was over their heads.   
  
A steamy cup of coffee was in front of Bobby. In front of Remy was a shot glass filled to the top with liquor.   
  
Remy was speechless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open with excitement. "I don't know what to say…" Remy began but trailed off.   
  
"Then don't say anything. I need a new member in the gang and who better then my baby brother," Bobby said, with a smile.   
  
He took a sip from his cup of coffee and looked across the table. Remy was still a little shocked but he did manage to say, "This is a dream Bobby. I've always hoped I'd get the chance and be in the LeBeau Gang."   
  
He picked up his glass and drank it in one sip.   
  
"I just hope you can keep your head, brother," Bobby said. With that he got up, picked up his coat and hat, and placed two dollars on the table for the bill.  
As he began putting his hat on he looked down at Remy. "I'll see you tomorrow here around eight o'clock," he said.   
  
When he began to walk towards the restaurant door he stopped, turned around, and said, "Oh and just one thing. Don't be late. If you are we'll leave without you."  
  
He patted Remy on the shoulder and left.  
  
Alone in the booth Remy sat staring in front of him. He couldn't think of anything else.   
  
He smiled. The LeBeau Gang, he thought.  
  
"Hey there sugar," a voice said.  
  
Remy nearly jumped, but controlled the urge and he turned his head to see where the voice came from.  
  
When he turned his head and he saw a woman standing in front of him. He couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do was keeping his jaw from dropping to the ground.   
  
My god. She's beautiful. He thought.  
  
She stood there staring down at the man with the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. The only thing she could do, as well, was hold her jaw together from dropping.  
  
They both couldn't move. All around them life went on but to them it stood still.  
  
After a few moments a voice was heard but they couldn't understand what it was saying.   
As they returned from their realm of stare they heard the voice loud and clear.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss!"   
  
They both turned to look where the voice was coming from. Near the front of the restaurant a heavy set man sat with a green baseball hat, a red and black checkered shirt, and blue jeans sat with his right hand in the air. Trying to get the waitresses attention.   
She turned back and looked at Remy. She smiled and held up a hand, indicating she'll be back in a minute. Then she made her way to the man's table. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. And proceeded to take the man's order.  
  
Before she left Remy caught a glimpse of her nametag. "Rogue," he said softly. He sank into his seat. A smile crept across his face and then he completely forgot about meeting his brother tomorrow.  
  
As Rogue waited for the man to tell her his order she looked back at Remy and smiled. As she started to daydream the man spoke a little louder. "Excuse me! I've been waiting a while and if you want to flirt do it on your own time!" he said, catching her off guard she shook her head.   
  
"I'm so sorry. Now what is it you wanted?" she asked.  
  
Once she got his order she took it over to the kitchen. And stood behind the counter. She placed her elbows on the counter top and rested her head on her hands.   
  
"If I wasn't married," she said to herself. Then went to check on the other tables.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry but that is just too good of a spot to leave you hanging. Don't worry I'll have another chapter up shortly  
  
Ch. 1 Intimate Stranger 


	2. Intimate Stranger

All right! Another chapter. And YEAH the same rules apply. I don't have permission to use Marvel's characters. So don't even think about it. I'm poor! If you wanted change for a dollar...yeah.  
  
This is in the 1930's and they don't have much money so that should explain a few things.  
Well here it goes.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Ch1 Intimate Stranger  
  
  
Remy looked around the restaurant. He couldn't find Rogue.  
  
Just my luck. He thought.  
  
His eyes wandered the restaurant but he still couldn't find her. He got up from his booth and walked towards the front of the restaurant.   
  
He looked around all the tables and behind the counter. As he passed a door to the kitchen it suddenly opened.  
  
The person behind the door was definitely in a hurry because the door opened so fast that he barely had time to blink.  
  
The corner of the door bumped into his forehead he fell. He lay there shocked then a person kneeled over him.   
  
And when the face concealed the bright light behind him he saw the familiar beautiful face he'd been looking for. Then blackness overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes.  
She looked down at the man she hit. Oh no! Of all people in this restaurant to hit. She thought. She touched his face with her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Jubilee!" she yelled across the restaurant.   
  
Jubilee came out from behind the counter and saw the unconscious man lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she came closer.  
  
"Well I opened the door too fast again," Rogue said. Jubilee stopped and stood behind Rogue and gazed down at him.  
  
"You know you really need to control yourself when you come through that door. I mean hitting me is one thing because I'm your friend but now you don't know who he is. What are you going to do?" she asked, looking at Rogue.  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and said, "I guess I'll have to take him home with me."  
Jubilee gasped. "Are you crazy? You don't even know who he is," she said, now kneeling next to Rogue.  
  
"Well sort of," Rogue said simply. She looked up from the unconscious man and at Jubilee.  
  
"Well besides that. I don't think Bobby will like that too much," Jubilee said, as she put a hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Look Jubilee Bobby's in jail and I doubt he'll mind. Besides, I just got word that he's set for life," Rogue said.  
  
"All right what do you want me to do?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Rogue smiled and said, "Do you think you could cover my tables? I'm off in an hour."  
Jubilee looked at the few tables that were occupied and said, "I don't think that will be too much of a problem."  
  
Rogue got up she grabbed her coat and other belongings. She went back to the table where the man was sitting and picked up the rest of his belongings and took them out to her car.  
  
She pulled up to the door and went back inside. Ignoring the stares of curious customers she asked Jubilee to help her carry out the stranger.   
  
"Thank you so much Jubilee. I'll see you tomorrow," she said before she drove away.  
  
Jubilee stood on by the door and waved and in return Rogue waved back.  
  
  
Just a few miles from the restaurant she pulled into her driveway. She was glad she   
decided to drive to work today. Usually she walked but she was running late today and needed to get there in a hurry.  
  
She took all the belongings inside her small single bedroom home. On the inside were just a small living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. It was a common house. Like every other house in the city.   
  
She put her arms underneath the man's armpits and carried his upper body while his legs drug on the ground.   
  
Once she was inside she put the top half of his body onto the couch then lifted his legs on the couch.   
  
She took a deep breath and sat down on a wooden rocking chair next to the couch.  
As she rocked the loud wall clock ticked away. Every tick ringing in her ears. She bit her lower lip and put her hands on her legs and continued rocking.   
  
Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, the wall clock continued. What to do. She thought.  
She suddenly stopped rocking and got up. Making her way over to the man's coat she pulled out his wallet. Inside she found his I.D. card.  
  
She smiled when she saw his picture. "Remy LeBeau," she said quietly, "I wonder if he's related to the bank robber Bobby LeBeau."   
  
After she finished looking at the card she returned it inside his wallet and slipping his wallet back into his coat pocket.  
  
"Well Mr. LeBeau whether or not that thief is your brother, you sure stole my heart," she said. Once she'd turned off the few lights that were on she kissed him on the forehead and went into her bedroom.  
  
  
Remy woke up the next morning and he couldn't figure out where he was. He sat up looking around his new surroundings.   
  
"What the hell happened last night?" he said aloud. Then the pain on his forehead struck him.  
  
He remembered the door opening and hitting him on the forehead. Then he went unconscious.  
  
But that doesn't explain where I'm at. He thought.  
  
A burning scent and gasp caught his attention.   
  
He got up and walked towards the kitchen and around the wall was the waitress from last night.  
  
She was standing in front of a stove and frantically tried to get whatever she was cooking off the pan before it burned too badly. When she turned around she bumped into Remy and almost fell but Remy caught her arms.  
  
She gasped, surprised, then looked at the man in front of her. They stood embraced for a few moments their eyes never leaving the others.  
  
"What are you cooking, chere?" he asked, turning his attention towards the burning smell.  
  
Rogue shook her head and pulled her arms free. "I was trying to cook some breakfast and well just because I work at a restaurant doesn't mean I know how to cook that well," she said and blushed as he looked over at the black bacon.   
  
"How's your forehead Mr. LeBeau?" she asked as she reached up and touched his forehead. Only a red scar was left.  
  
"It's…wait…how do you know my name?" he asked, suspiciously.   
  
She looked down at the floor then back up. "Well I kind of checked you I.D. I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't of but I couldn't stand not knowing your name and…" she said but   
  
Remy interrupted her, "It's alright, chere. I would have done the same."  
  
She smiled. "My name is Rogue Drake and…well actually my husband is in jail for life so I guess that leaves me to my maiden name, Darkholm," she said holding out her hand, expecting to shake hands.  
  
"I guess you already know mine," he said and took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
Trying to hold back from blushing she put her other hand against her cheek and smiled.  
  
"If you want to use the bathroom it's over there," she pointed towards the bathroom, "and I'll finish up with breakfast and you can be on your way," she said.  
  
Remy smiled and said, "Thank you."   
  
After he had taken a shower he examined his forehead in the mirror that was still somewhat cloudy from the shower steam. She's married. He thought sadly. Though her husband is in jail for life. I suppose that leaves her out on the open market. A smile crept across his face and he finished dressing.  
  
Rogue threw away the burnt bacon and grabbed two bowls and a box of cereal placing them on the table. Once the coffee and milk were on the table Remy emerged from the bathroom.   
  
They sat and ate in total silence. Every so often they would glance at each other but then they would turn away.   
  
"So…uh...Remy," she began, "Where are you from?"   
  
As if caught off guard he stopped and stared at her. "I'm sorry what?" he asked.  
  
She cleared her throat and repeated her question, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Oh well I've been around. Ever since I was about ten I've been on the move. I just can't stay settled anywhere for too long. I have an older brother. I got together with him just yesterday and he's decided to let me help him out with his…business," he said, "So you say you were married."  
  
She took a breath. "Well my parents arranged the marriage and we were too young to get marred so Bobby just started acting very odd. He got into a lot of trouble with the law and now he's in jail for life. The thing is we never loved each other but we still had to go through with it. And I guess it worked out to this. I work as a waitress and hardly make enough money for the rent and it's just not the life I was hoping for."   
  
"Besides I've got to work today at eight o'clock and…"   
  
"What?" he interrupted.   
  
"I have to work today at eight o'clock," she repeated.  
  
Remy knocked his chair over and nearly knocked the table over as he got up. "What time is it?" he asked looking around for a clock.  
  
"Why it's, oh no! It's almost eight o'clock. I have to get to work," Rogue said and began collecting her things.   
  
"I have to meet my brother at eight o'clock," Remy said.   
  
They raced out to the car. Nearly falling a few times. Rogue started up her car and backed out of the driveway.   
  
After she checked her watch she looked over at Remy. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Well for hitting you with the door," she said.  
  
"Look it's alright. Just as long as we get there by eight o'clock," Remy said glancing out the window.  
  
Rogue tightened her lips together. Her watch read 8:07.  
  
When they reached the restaurant Remy got out even before Rogue had time to park. He   
raced inside finding the place where his brother told him to be was empty. He looked   
down at his feet and walked back outside.   
  
A mile down he saw dust flying from a car driving away from the city. He knew it was his brother.  
  
As Rogue got out of her car and made her way to the door the manager walked out.   
  
"Rogue! I told you yesterday was your last time being late. I've had it with you never showing up on time. It shows disrespect and is unfair to the other employees that need to leave." The manager looked down at the ground then back up at Rogue.   
  
"You're fired. Here's your pay check," he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Rogue. "Go!" he ordered.  
  
Rogue was too shock to say anything. But she took the check and held it as the manager walked back inside.  
  
As if on cue they both looked at the road leading out of the town and said, "Now what am I going to do?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next Chapter up soon…  
Ch. 2 The Road Ahead 


	3. The Road Ahead

Same goes I don't own Marvels characters. I don't have permission. So please don't bother suing. IT'S NOT WORTH IT!  
  
My computer decided to break down then I had to get a new modem and then that one didn't work so now I hope this one works. I had to write this one from scratch.  
  
  
  
*Ch.2- The Road Ahead  
  
  
  
Bonnie and Clyde or so I thought…  
  
  
Remy kicked the dirt from the dusty road beneath him. He turned back and sat on the porch stairs. Rogue seeing the distress look on his face immediately sat next to him and try to comfort him.  
  
As she looked at his face she could see his eyes water up a little, even though he tried to control his emotions.   
  
"I can't tell you how truly sorry I am, Remy. I never wanted this to happen," Rogue said, and looked back at the long dusty road ahead of them.  
  
Silence. Neither said nor did anything. The only thing they heard was the wind blowing and nearby birds chirping.   
  
"Chere, it's not your fault. I should have been ready. Should of…" he stopped and again the uneasy silence fell upon the pair.  
  
He took a deep breath. After he licked his lips he asked, "Have you ever heard of the LeBeau Gang?" He returned his attention back to Rogue.   
  
"The famous bank robbers and car thieves," she paused and looked at Remy. He merely nodded as she continued. "Of course. I mean who hasn't. You know I've never told anyone this but I've always wanted to do something more than this," she turned for a second as she glared back at the restaurant, "dull country life. There's got to be something more then…"  
  
She was interrupted by Remy's soft laughter. She glanced over at him, confused. "What?" she asked.  
Remy looked over at her and said, "Oh, chere. That's is exactly what I was thinking yesterday when I was talking to my brother. Look," he said as he put his arm over her shoulders, "how about you and I start our own gang. We can do and take whatever we want."   
  
Their gaze became too much for Rogue and somewhere, she couldn't remember when, but she said, "Of course."   
  
Remy smiled and took her hand in his as he pulled her away from the porch. "Remy, where are we going, sugah?" she asked as they walked farther down the road.  
  
He said nothing. The only communication she got from him was his grin as they became closer to a car. Rogue only assumed it was his.   
  
Remy walked her over to the passenger side. He opened the door and gestured for her to get in. Once she was seated he shut the door. Making his way over to the driver's side he stopped in front of the car and opened the hood. After a few adjustments the cars engine started.  
  
A little surprised, Rogue looked at Remy once he was inside the car. He grinned back at her as he backed the car out into the road. Then returning the gear to drive they headed out of town.   
  
"I take it this isn't your car. So whose is it?" she asked, curiously. Remy's smile, if possible, got even bigger. "Your managers'," he answered.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Remy's right arm, as he continued to drive. "So what's the plan?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"The plan," he said. Then shook his head. "Our destiny awaits us." He gestured to the long road ahead.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry about the shortness again but I promise the next chapter will be really long. I'm not getting a clear picture on where to go exactly from here right now and my inspiration just isn't helping at all.   
  
Ch. 3 Destiny 


	4. Destiny

EDITED!!!!!!  
  
  
I don't have permission from Marvel, blah, blah.  
  
Sorry for taking so long.  
  
Remember that it was deserted back in the day so it won't be very populated and very few houses.  
  
  
  
*Destiny Ch.3  
  
  
Bonnie and Clyde…or so I thought  
  
  
  
"So Mister LeBeau, where is our destiny gonna take us?" Rogue asked. He glanced down from the road at Rogue. "Why chere you wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would you," Remy answered, returning his attention back to the road.  
  
  
  
The majority of the day they spent driving down the deserted two lane road. A little after eight the dark night sky covered the road. The only thing visible was the road ahead. The low beams of the car made it possible to see their path. Outside the state and far from where Rogue has ever been Remy took a right turn from the main road.   
  
After a good mile the surrounding trees that covered the road turned to a flat meadow. Towards the end of the meadow near another thick stand of trees was a dim light.   
  
As the car became closer Rogue recognized it as a house with a single light on. The house was small, looking to only contain a small number of inhibitors.   
  
Remy turned the headlights off as they came into the clearing. But she could still see the house because of the moon light that glowed, surrounding the structure.  
  
The shutters were black and the color looked as though it was turning more of a gray color. Behind the shutters were white drapes. The house was wood. The white paint that covered it was worn and looked as though the house hadn't been refurnished since it was built, and it looked pretty old.  
  
When Remy was close enough he stopped the car. He got out and gestured for Rogue to wait. Then he crept up the porch.   
  
Rogue watched, she couldn't help but be amazed at how quiet he was.  
  
Then he opened the door slowly, not ever making the slightest sound. When he was inside she didn't hear anything until a loud shout, she knew was Remy's voice. Followed by a scream, then laughter.   
  
Still she waited.  
  
A short while after she saw Remy step from the door he had just entered. A big smile spread across his face. "Chere," he said between laughter, "Come on in."  
  
She quickly got out of the car and up the porch, curious to see what happened. He stood out of the way so she could enter first, then he went inside.  
  
Inside the small room to their left was a couch, a small chair, and a radio between the two. A candle burned at the window. The light Rogue had seen while they were driving towards the house.   
  
To her right was the kitchen. There stood a stove, a table with four chairs, a small refrigerator, a few cabinets, and a sink.  
  
Between the other rooms was a hallway leading further into the house. But she couldn't see much more down the hall because it was pitch black.  
  
Suddenly a woman confronted her. She was the same height as Rogue. With dark skin, light blue eyes, and striking white hair. Rogue smiled politely.   
  
"Rogue, this is Ororo. She's an old friend of mine," Remy said.   
  
Ororo held her hand out as to shake hands. Rogue did the same. "Ororo, this is Rogue," he said.  
  
"Hello," Rogue said, politely after they shook hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, my dear," Ororo said, turning now to face Remy, "Remy, what on earth are you doing here?"   
  
Remy smiled, his usual care free smile.  
  
"I thought you were joining your brother?" she asked.  
  
His smiled faded, only slightly. "Where's Logan?" he asked.  
  
Ororo looked at him sternly, "Don't change the subject."  
  
"It didn't work out. Where's Logan?" he said, a little louder.  
  
"Why he's," she was interrupted by a gruff voice. "I'm right here, Gumbo."  
  
Everyone gasped from surprise as Logan appeared out of the dark hallway. Remy turned to Rogue and said, "This is Logan," he turned back to face Logan, "Ororo's boy toy." The smile grew even bigger.  
  
Logan growled as he closed the gap between himself and Remy. "Listen, bub. Insult me all you want but don't ever call me 'cute' names. You got it?" he threatened.  
  
Remy nodded and Logan walked towards Rogue. Looking down at the ground. "I hope you got enough sense to know what your getting into, kid," he said, looking back up at her.   
  
Slowing and without making a sound he left the room. The three watched until he disappeared in the darkness.  
  
Ororo began to walk into the room with the chair and couch in it and sat in the chair. "So," she began then gestured for the couple to sit on the couch, "what brings you here my friend."   
  
Once Remy and Rogue were seated Remy spoke, "Bobby and I finally got together after the years he left and he offered me a spot to join the gang. He told me to meet him at eight o'clock the next day and he said if I wasn't there on time he was going to leave without me. I ran into the most beautiful woman in the world," he took her hand in his, "and shortly after I forgot all about Bobby and the gang. So the next day I was late in meeting him. By the time I got there he was already on his way out of town."  
  
Ororo just stared, "He just left without you? I remember talking to him when he stopped here a while back and he sounded excited about finally finding you and you joining the gang."  
  
"I know but I think he's just trying to teach me about listening to him and doing exactly what he tells me to do. Or he might have a big job coming up and he can't waste too much time waiting for me. That's why I came here. I thought he might come here knowing I'm here or I've been here," Remy said.  
  
"You know Remy, I taught your brother what he knows about robbing banks, stealing cars, and such. I could teach you more then the basics if you want," she offered.  
Then she pointed at Rogue "And maybe the two of you could start your own gang. I remember your brother started out as a small group with one or two others and he now has, I think, ten or more gang members."  
  
Rogue smiled while Remy chuckled and said, "You know I was just thinking about that."  
  
"Alright," she said, smiling, "we'll start tomorrow. The two of you can stay in here for the night. As for me, I'm going to bed. But first I want to show you something. Follow me."  
  
They followed her into the kitchen and she stopped in front of one of the cabinets. "Logan and I just finished this."   
  
She opened the cabinet door. Then lifted a barely noticeable string. That piece of the wood floor came up. Beneath it was a room large enough to fit two people in.   
  
"We thought we might need this room someday if anyone was to find out we were here."  
  
Remy put a hand around her shoulders and said, "That's really nice. But let's hope it will never come to this."  
  
She pointed to the back of the hidden room, "There's even a door that leads outside. And it's hidden beneath a bush out back."  
  
A clock chimed behind them and they jumped in surprise. Then they turned to see what the clock read. Eleven o'clock. "Well, goodnight Remy," she turned to face Rogue. "It was very nice to meet you. Goodnight." She left the room. Once she was out of the room Rogue asked, "Do you really think your brother will come here?"  
  
"No," he said, and began to walk out of the room..  
  
"Wait," she said. He stopped and looked at her. "Why?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Because I pissed him off. He thinks I don't want to join or I chickened out. It's hard because he left when I was thirteen and he was sixteen and we were close but we never really trusted anyone including each other. So we never talked about much except for our past growing up together. We never knew much about the others feelings. So he could be a total nut case for all I know."  
  
He started leaving again and Rogue followed. He settled into the chair and pointed at the couch for Rogue to sleep in. She laid on the couch. Her legs hung over the couches edge.  
  
"Goodnight, chere," he said. Then blew out the candles' light.  
  
"Goodnight, Remy," she managed to say as she fell asleep.  
  
Remy drove the car down the road. It had been a pretty dull day compared to the recent events of last week that left them on the run from the law. The sun was high in the sky, its' brightest hour. The glared kept the two squinted down the road. Their sunglasses not helping them much. A gentle breeze blew the leaves on the surrounding trees creating a calm and relaxing rustling sound. Once they'd reached the top of a hill in the road they saw what awaited them. Dozens of cars blocked the road. Surrounding the cars were policemen, guns aimed at the car. Behind them cars blocked their way out from trying to escape. Rogue looked in the back of the car. Fear overwhelmed her as she inched over the seat for something.  
  
  
She awoke in a cold sweat. Her eyes wide with fear. She sat up and put her head in her hands. It was still slightly dark out. The sun was just beginning to rise. She looked over at Remy. He was still asleep. The rest of the house was silent. Nothing moved and she took a deep breathe.  
  
Then out of the stillness a figure moved. She froze, not sure what to do.   
  
"You alright, darlin'?" she recognized the gruff voice as Logan. She sighed. "Yeah, just a bad dream," she responded.  
  
He motioned for her to come into the kitchen. Noiselessly she got up and crept into the kitchen. Logan pulled another cup out of a cabinet and turned to face her. "Coffee?" he offered. She nodded and sat down at the table.  
  
He poured the coffee in the cup. Then brought it over and placed it on the table in front of her. Then sat directly across from her. "So what was the dream about?" he asked.  
  
"It was…I…can't remember," she said, looking as though she couldn't remember a thing.   
  
"What do you mean? You woke up like you'd seen a ghost." he said, confused.  
  
"You know when you wake up and remember exactly what happened and then after a while you can't remember what it was about, but only if it was bad or good," she said.  
  
He thought about what she said. Then nodded.  
  
"So, how did you meet Ororo?" she asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Well we met about twenty years ago. I was twenty five and she was seventeen. I caught her trying to steal my wallet. When I first saw her I was in aw at how beautiful she was. I couldn't help but stare at her. Instead of turning her in I offered her something to eat. She was living off the streets and looked like she'd hadn't had anything to eat in a while. She agreed and we talked while she ate. I still can't believe how much she ate. But I found out she was an orphan and her parents died when she was ten. She was sent to an orphanage. There she met a girl named Kitty. They became really good friends and Kitty even showed her how to steal and practically everything she knows about being a thief. Anyway a couple of years later they ran away from the orphanage. They lived their life from stealing food and other necessities. They even moved from city to city to anywhere so they wouldn't get caught. Then one day they went to Chicago. One late night they were out roaming the streets and they ran into a police chase. The people the police were chasing had guns and were firing back and forth. A stray bullet hit Kitty in the chest. Once she'd hit the ground she was dead. Ororo just stood there. Then the gun firing stopped and the police hollered something at her. She ran in fear of being sent back to the orphanage.   
  
But we became friends and started a gang together. I already had a few bank robberies under my belt and didn't have to teach her too much about it. Shortly after we were a couple. But we never did marry. After ten years of robbing and running we settled down here. Hidden from anyone. Well except for ol' junior in there and his brother.   
  
They were running away and somehow managed to find us out here. We let them stay the night and they told us why they were running away and well you know kids. We convinced them to return home. But they of course they didn't want to go home. So we promised them they could come over anything just as long as they never told anyone where we were. They came by a lot and Ororo taught them basic things about thieving. Then they moved again and we didn't see them for a while. We heard about Bobbys' gang. But still had no word from either. Until now."  
  
Rogue looked at him. Not sure what to say. A sleepy groan was heard and behind them Remy came in and sat on a chair beside Rogue.  
  
"Bringing friends closer together," he said.  
  
"Good morning, sugah," Rogue said.  
  
Logan nodded and left the kitchen.  
  
"What's he's problem?" Rogue asked.   
  
"I guess he still thinks I'm trying to hit on Ororo," he said, looking back at where Logan went.  
  
"Hitting on Ororo?" Rogue asked, to be sure she heard him right.  
  
"I never hit on her. I see her too much as a good friend. An older sister maybe. It's just they've been alone out here together without anyone. He thinks Bobby was hitting on her too," he chuckled.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Ororo sat down with them and gave her the low down, telling them what to do and what not to do, from her own experience.  
  
Later in the mid afternoon. Ororo set up a few tin cans on some tree stumps. Then gave Remy a hand gun.  
  
He hit all the cans. Trying to make it look as though it were easy.  
  
It was Rogue's turn and she took the gun nervously. It was her first time shooting a gun and she missed the first can. Helping her, Ororo wasn't surprised when only after a short time Rogue had a pretty good shot.  
  
That night during dinner Ororo told them about a bank that should be really simple to rob for their first theft.  
  
They were to leave at eleven in the morning. Reach the bank around three and be back at the house after eight.  
  
Excitement and stress overwhelmed them as they tried to sleep but couldn't help but stare at the ceiling till the early hours of the morning. So tired from all the feelings they fell asleep.   
  
Ororo woke them up at early and they got ready for the day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am EXTREMELY SORRY for this but I doubt I will continue this fiction. I slap myself for doing this but I'm embarrassed to have written this. The only reason I leave it on fanfiction is because of the reviews. For the past, I don't know, year I have been contemplating finishing it but I just can't and for that I'm sorry.   
  
On a happier note I WILL finish my other chapter stories like 'A Family Affair' and my co-authored story with Brakish 'X-Duds'.   
  
Thank you for your support and reviews. 


End file.
